


First Date

by autistic_parker



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_parker/pseuds/autistic_parker
Summary: A first kiss in an alleyway





	First Date

“Shit!”  
Ashe ducked down an alleyway, Thog close on her heels. They’d been in a fight. That bastard Xin had set them up, and she could hear police sirens.  
She tightened her grip on her bat, still running. She turned a right only to find a dead end.  
She growled, and Thog put a hand on her shoulder, putting his gun away. He pointed to their right, a fire escape. He could reach it with a quick jump, but Ashe would need a boost. He took a knee.  
“I’ll toss your bat up to you,” he said.  
Ashe grimaced slightly. She hated to be unarmed, especially while they were being chased. It wasn’t like there was an alternative, though. She put her bat down against the wall, and stepped into Thog’s hands.

The roof wasn’t exactly better than the alleyway, but no one would see them up there, hopefully.  
“Best. Date. Ever.”  
Thog rubbed his face, feeling now a cut lip and a bleeding gash in his right cheek. Amazing.  
Ashe looked up at him, her bat resting next to her where she was lying on her back. Thog could just make out her black eye in this light, and another bruise on her opposite cheek.  
“So this is a date?” she asked.  
Thog froze, still leaning back on one hand. It took him a few seconds to respond, and when he did he didn’t look her in the eye.  
“Do you.” Thog swallowed. “Do you want it to be?”  
Ashe took a moment to consider the question. To assess, here, bruised on a rooftop, her feelings about Thog. They were… maybe... no, definitely. Definitely there. Definitely this.  
“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I do. I really do.”  
She sat up, folding her arms, not looking at him anymore. It was stupid, she thought. A stupid way to ask. A stupid way to say it. But so very, very right. Thog sitting next to her felt very, very right. Her heart was beating harder and harder as she finally looked at him. He looked straight back at her, no sign of hesitation.  
“Is that bad?”  
Thog’s shoulders tensed slightly. He opened up his mouth, but closed it again.  
Maybe it is bad, Ashe thought. Maybe I was wrong.  
Thog shook his head.  
“Not at all,” he said. “I love you, Ashe.”  
Ashe smiled, and reached up. She took hold of Thog’s shirt, and tilted her head up as he leaned down, one hand on her arm.  
It was a really nice kiss, even if it did taste like blood.  
“I love you, too, Thog.”


End file.
